We propose the use of transition metal catalysts and reagents in the synthesis of physiologically active and potentially active compounds. This will involve the continuation of the use of cobalt catalysts in acetylene cyclizations to construct the steroid nucleus and its analogs. Further, transition metal catalyzed routes involving mixed olefin-acetylene cyclizations will be sought en route to tricyclic ring systems starting with cyclic precursors. The chemo-, and stereoselectivity of these reactions will be explored. Catalysts containing chiral ligands will be investigated in enantioselective syntheses. It is hoped that selective and efficient ways to the construction of steroidal antifertility and antiinflammatory agents, antitumor and antibiotic drugs, and other medicinal compounds containing the hydrophenanthrene nucleus will be found. Utilization of hetero-atomic units should allow synthetic entry into heterocyclic systems of the quinoline and isoguinoline variety with potential antimalarial and central nervous system activity. The use of transition metal complex cyclopentadienones in the construction of prostaglandin precursors will also be explored.